z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriell
"Never too late..." '' '' 'Z3N member info' *'In-Game Name : '''z3n#Gabriell' *'Forum Name :' Gabriell *'Current Rank :' Knight *'Path :' Neutral *'Country : Russia '''Life During Z3N For a long time she was a guest on z3n, and actually it was the 1st place, which she visited in JKA. Now she continues training here with Master Force and already is a full member of clan. December, 2013- Joined z3n. J'anuary, 23, 2014'- Became a Guardian of z3n. March, 2014- Became a Knight of z3n. 'Star Wars Fan Wikia' A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... There was a powerful Jedi clan- The Kaori Great Family. In it there was a leader, very kind and extremely wise. He wanted to teach the Force to all those who are confused on their lives path. Eventually his best padawan killed him, and then turned the clan into an evil place full of the Sith. He called himself Darth Kaori, and nobody knew his real name. All the people felt only his unlimited rage and power… His goal was to create the ultimate weapon - fighters with unlimited Force and the absence of feelings. The best of them was called Kaori Riko – a human female, who was feared by all members of the clan, including the leader. She was ruthless and was known for her incredible sword skills. On one day she alone had destroyed yet another Jedi Temple, and it was the final straw for Darth Kaori. “She should die as soon as it is possible! Or she will kill all of us, do you understand that???”-fears of '''Darth Kaori.' The order was given to' Riko'’s teacher, but he empathized with the young girl and refused to kill her, instead he erased all of her memories. The only things she remembered were: “I should run! No one should get to know me! Run and hide..for all my life”. She didn’t even remember her own name. '''Riko' went to Coruscant for find answers, but was ambushed by Darth Kaori and his army. With the removal of her memory she lost a lot of the skills that set her apart from others, and it was the reason why they defeated her and left her to die on an unknown planet near Coruscant. Fortunately, she was able to recover, expending most of her power in the healing process, but was left with terrible scars on her back. In the Jedi Temple Riko met the greatest master Force , who invited her to join the clan. He also became a Master for her and helping to restore her power and skills. “Nothing is impossible with the '''Force'”-that’s what he said on 1st training.'' He gave a new name instead of Riko, and since that moment she was called Gabriell(he gave this name because of scars on her back,they look like strange wings). She was without a doubt the best padawan he ever had and tried hard to be better, but she has a terrible secret…her memories were only partially removed, and the echoes of her dark past were felt. Most of time she is a young Jedi with some skills, but sometimes- a deadly and merciless weapon as she had been before. Not many people knew about this and only Master can stop the rage of her alter-ego (Mathew Moriss, as they call it). The last time when he woke up, her alter ego destroyed Kaori clan and killed Darth Kaori. Master Force sealed Moriss far inside in Gabriell’s mind and soul, and now they’re together learning how to contain him, with meditation and other methods. Yet even now Gabriell needs to change her names because the Kaori followers '''want her to die and she doesn't have enough skills to destroy them yet. She also changes her appearance by using mindtrick. ''“-How many names do you have? -Enough to be free…” – '''Gabriell and Darth Kaori, last duel.'' Behind the Game Usually in game she uses red style or duals(akimbo). She changes names and skins, but prefers Gabriell,Kaori RIko and Vi Ski'rata. Skins(favourites): Shiva, Darth Talon, Human Female in a hood, Mara Jade, and Reborn Boss(for Matthew Moriss story).